


A Midsummer Night’s Dream

by TheAmeliaNathan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Beauty of Love, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Detroit: Become Human Prequel, Deviant Behaviour, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Young Elijah Kamski, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmeliaNathan/pseuds/TheAmeliaNathan
Summary: The young Elijah Kamski is an uprising star.A prodigy with a brilliant mind.And he has a sweet and delicate secret.The beginning of a heartbreaking Love Story inspired by : 'Deviant Behaviour' written by Precursor !





	A Midsummer Night’s Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



A Midsummer Night’s Dream

It was one of those evenings again.  
One of those boring garden parties the friends of his parents invited them over to frequently in the late summer months.  
He sighed.

Boring people, talking about their small problems in life. He hated it.  
More than that he hated how his parents were always talking about his newest successes. How much of a prodigy he was. About how he is going to change the world… It was just tiring.

But the worst part were the others around his age.  
There were no similarities between him and those youngsters. They had their school problems, troubles with friends and of course the whole drama about who likes who …  
He took his eyes of his university files and watched through his window and put on a thoughtful face.  
Elijah Kamski had a secret. A secret he told no one.  
Not his few friends and of course not his parents, especially not his mother.  
Since a few days he sometimes feels air headed. A feeling he never had felt before. Sometimes there were even times he made mistakes in his calculations because his thoughts drifted of.

This never happened to him before.  
He closed his books and walked over to his wardrobe.  
He finds himself more often with thoughts of the most beautiful, warmest, heart melting eyes and a smile brighter than the R136a1 giant star.  
A voice which sounded like the sweetest symphony, creating the most wonderful words… escaping this gorgeous, peachy luscious lips…  
Shaking his head, Elijah searched through his shirts….  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This dilemma started the last time his parents visited their friends that he met this person… this girl… NO!... stop thinking about this!  
He took a grey hoodie and put it over his head. He watched his image in the mirror. This should be alright. 

The party was just as boring as expected. Only the food was pretty good.  
It was one of those small town garden parties with everyone trying to look nice trying to act nice but in the end it was all about the gossip.  
Elijah stand a little far off with the others around his age. Even if he did not go to school with them, in a smaller town like his hometown most of the people know each other.  
How comes that he not met her before?  
His eyes went on their own… like they were under a spell … to the house of your parents friend’s neighbours…. Her house …  
Her family was also attending the party...

So, why wasn’t she here… where was she… and the most important questions, with who was she right know…  
…. Alright Elijah… now you officially lost your goddamn mind…  
„Oh, look who found her way back to the real world“, said Brad, the typical football star of a small town, looked over Elijah’s shoulder with a cold look in his eyes.  
The other girls around him snickered and throw the shadiest looks.

Elijah turned his head in confusion and his heart, his mind, no, the whole world around him stopped turning …  
It was her… this girl… the reason of his sleepless nights and the lost of control about himself… lost of his function…  
She stood right there… just a few yards away…  
She wore a simple and elegant strapless, ivory dress with cute little polka dots on it. Her hair was in a natural hairstyle and shined in the sunset. Her skin was flawlass and this luscious pink lips…

She was very beautiful…  
Not in a modern, artifical kind of way like the other girls or females in general around him who all seems to care about what others think about them. Her beauty was more natural, timeless and almost nostalgic.  
She did not seem to fit into the real world, his world…. No … she was more like an entity from one of those fairy tales she loved so much… she had one of those old books again in her arms.

Again with her dreamy, far off look he had to think about so many nights…  
She was so close… but he was afraid if he got closer to her she disappears like a dream…  
She gave this kind of vibe that it was so easy to own her, possess her but every step you get closer to her she will become more sheer… untouchable…  
He could almost smell her sweet scent…

Elijah awoke pretty harsh from his dreams when he saw a boy around their age walking next to her and casually putting his arms around her slender and soft shoulders… her skin seemed to be so soft and shimmered from the sunset…  
The boy leaned his head towards her ear and whispered something inside it.  
She looked at him with the warmest smile and started to laugh. It was the most euphonious sound Elijah heard in his whole life and everything shattered.  
…. Who the fuck was this guy?...

„ Of course she comes with her little friend. Do you think she also opens her legs for him? Brad, did she not let you do her, too?“, one of the girls sends the glowing reason of Elijah’s distraction a killing glance.  
Brad looked at the girl and gave the most disgusting smile Elijah had ever seen.  
„Of course! It was I guess last month. She invited me over and … you know the rest. She looks like the innocence in person but trust me she is just a needy little whore.“, again this disgusting smile.

Suddenly Elijah just wanted to punch Brad’s dumb face until he was not able to smile for a long time.  
Instead of that he turned around and walked over to the buffet.  
He was not in the mood to eat or to drink… he just felt really, really sick… like a huge knot around his guts.  
„You have enough of the dirty talk?“ David, one of Elijah’s few close friends stood next to him and took something to drink.  
„You know you can’t fool me Elijah. The look on your face when you stalk her is just hilarious.“  
„I’m not stalking her!“ He stuttered, his cheeks turning slightly pink.  
She was still over there with this boy and they were talking and laughing.  
„Do you think she really had something with Brad, with the guy next to her or who damn else…?“, he was frustrated.  
David looked at him with a comforting smile on his face.

„These are just studip rumours…. Brad wanted to go out with her and she just turned him down. Too much for our Football Hero. Now he is telling everyone that she is sleeping around with random guys. And the other girls are just jealous of her. But she does not seem to care. Still being a lovely dreamer. Always kind , her nose stuck in a book and her thoughts far away.“  
David gave Elijah a small punch on the arms and the widest grin.  
„And don’t be jealous of her companion. They are best friends since forever. You know more like brother and sister than husband and wife. She ist not the type of person who has a lot of friends. So good Luck, Hawking“ He gave him a wink and went back to the others.  
Elijah felt the pressure on his heart becoming less.  
He knew she couldn’t be one of those girls. She was just so pure… so bright… so fairy- tale- like to have something with someone like Brad or one of those other guys.

But what about him?  
They just saw each other once.

Those other guys she saw everyday in school. Had classes together, walked to school together and ate lunch together.

He was in University, working on projects and had not much time for his hobbies.  
This was one of those few times he wished not to be gifted. To be normal. Being able to attend classes or eating lunch with her.  
The only times he was able to see her was when he visited his parents friends… on these stupid parties…  
His heart sunk again… He sighed and looked down on his shoes…

Again lost in his thoughts….

„Good evening, Elijah“, a melodic voice spoke right in front of him. 

He was paralyzed.  
In front of his feet were a pair of smaller feet in delicate white Pumps.  
His eyes went up on the entity right in front of him.  
He saw a pair of gorgeous legs, the lovely ivory dress, these small and delicate hands.  
He nearly could feel her heat leaving this small and slender body right before him.  
The wind who played softly with her hair and her delicate collarbone showing through her soft skin.  
And then he saw it again … this brightest of all smiles and these stunning eyes in the most beautiful face ever created.

The moment he looked in her eyes was life changing… transcendent… he knew this was the point of no return… Something he could not calculate… was not able to explain…

It reminded him of an old East Asian myth about the *Red Thread of Fate* which ties two souls, which are meant to be, together…  
… Destiny… He knew it in an instant… she was his destiny…. His happiness and sadness… his rise and also his fall….  
„Good Evening …“ he said her name in the most gentle way and brushed with his fingertips carefully over her cheekbone.  
Her eyes brightened and she leaned slightly into his touch.

She was here with him… not an illusion… not one of his dreams…

She was right here with him and he knew that this is all he is going to need until his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Taylor,  
> I wanted to thank you for creating this wonderful Story and all the work you put into it.  
> You work so hard so we are able to read it without to many breaks.  
> You inspire a lot of peole and also me to write this little story about Elijah and the Reader  
> meeting in their younger years.  
> And sorry for the grammar… english is not my mother tongue.  
> Remember that we all love you and will still support you in the fututre.  
> From Rebecca with Love.
> 
> *Inspiration*  
> I tried to insert charaters like the Reader best friend from the first chapter (RIP Anthony ) into the story and I hope you like it and forgive my bad english skills.


End file.
